


Silent Falling Snow, Part 1. The Snowfall Hunt

by justinsbuzz



Series: Everything Changes, Everything Stays arc [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Gen, gem fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: The hunt for Jasper is on.





	Silent Falling Snow, Part 1. The Snowfall Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, I'm a day late. to be honest, fight scenes are harder to write than i initially thought. there were a couple of times i nearly delved into crack-fic style of comedy, but i pulled myself back to the main basis of the story. As for Jasper redemption, it's going to be as long and as hard as it's going to be trying to write it. i felt like i've kind of checked out on the heavy drama stuff, and i just want to dive face first into writing crack-fic. But i said i would get a Jasperdemption in before the end of the year, and I'm going to try to do just that. emphasis on trying. with the show coming back, it might mean that some of the stuff that will happen in the future might deviate from the main show. it's going to be a rough couple of days, but come new years eve, I'll have something.

Thanks to Peridot’s constant questioning last night, Steven and Connie only got 5 hours of sleep, which left them feeling drained by the time they woke up. They only had 10 minutes wake up, get dressed, grab their stuff, and be on the warp pad with Pearl by 5:00. With them, came Amethyst, Peridot, and much to the silent disapproval of Steven and Connie, Obsidian. Obsidian didn’t do any favors for Steven last night, revealing a secret Connie wanted to keep to herself that might affect their relationship, but now Obsidian has the memories of both he and Connie. Steven doesn’t quite know Obsidian well enough to trust her with such information and privileges. Everyone has their secrets they want to keep, most of them being innocent and harmless things they want to keep private, and others that could shake foundations as well as shift feelings. But they needed as many people as they can get their hands on. Lapis decided to stay behind to keep the home fires burning, and the Diamonds are nowhere to be seen. Nearly all of the Aquamarines were missing as well, spare for three of them who decided to go on ahead, along with the F’amethyst, to help with the search. And finally, Nephrite, who somehow was able to sneak a scout craft off of the Leg Ship, had decided to help with aerial reconnaissance. With the help of updated tech for their walkie-talkies, communication is somewhat easier.

According to what some of the F’amethyst and Aquamarines were able to report, Jasper had been seen lurking around the Great North. Spotted by a small amount of people who live near the area, they say they saw a Large, 4-legged Orange and dark red creature that had been sniffing around the area as well as toppling trees. The last time she was there, she was looking for Corrupted gems for her makeshift army. The reason why she would be there now is unknown, and was something that rested on Steven and Connie’s Mind.  
At the warp pad, a bright flash was seen, and the 6 beings emerged. Peridot was on her newly built limb enhancers, fumbling around with her data pad and checking the reading of the immediate area. Amethyst and Obsidian had decided to take a more analog approach and climbed the tallest tree in the nearby area. Neither methods were of any true use, as to the fact that the forest was too dense to pick up any readings on Peridots data pad, nor was Jasper big enough to see above the treetops. Steven and Connie looked at Pearl who pulled out a map from her gem and was studying every inch of it. She also pulled out a communication device that was also given to an Aquamarine, a couple of gentle handed Amethysts, and Nephrite, who couldn’t be seen at all from the treetops. Pearl tried to lay the map down, but a gust of wind nearly blew it away if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes. Steven and Connie helped keep the map down on the ground while Pearl surveyed it carefully. After a few moments, her brow furrowed. She picked up the communication device and began checking in with the forward party.

“Pink Guardian to Blue Belle, status and location?” Pearl said briefly. “Pink Guardian to Blue Belle, do you read?”

“BB to PG, location south by southwest, area A8 and B9. No Sign. Ran across a Large Brown thing in a cave, but definitely not Jasper.” A small voice was heard over the communication device “Too cute to be corrupted”.

“She should have seen Nephrite when she was corrupted.” Steven mumbled to Connie, but the device picked it up.

“I heard that, Esteban!” Nephrite’s voice was heard over the comms “Being corrupted was no walk in the park. I may have been cute, but eating chaps while I had an eye inside my mouth was not an easy thing to do.”

A breakdown in protocol mildly annoyed Pearl.

“Green Hawk, Status?” Pearl said shortly, looking at Steven and Connie, who were both embarrassed.

“Was working the south east area, and found nothing so far. North east showed promise, judging by the F’amethyst report. Tracks and fallen trees seem to lead North West. Had to double back just in case Orange Julius gave us the slip.” Nephrite reported.

“Purple Pack. Report?” Pearl spoke into the communication device. There was only silence. “Purple Pack, come in!”  
Amethyst had climbed back down to stare at the map and listen up on the conversation. The F’amethyst may be somewhat estranged to her, but they were still family. Just like Jasper. Suddenly, something crackled over the device. A nervous voice emerged.

“Pearl, we found Jasper. And she is really, really angry.” The F’amethyst party member whispered.

“Puma member, remember proto-!” Pearl yelled into the device before being cut off.

“Clod to Protocol, we need help.” The F’amethyst growled through the speaker. “We lost 3, 2 more got poofed and are MIA, 2 more scattered off into the forest to lead Jasper away, one is looking for the poofed gems, and one more is fighting the 3 gems that got corrupted. WE NEED HELP NOW!”

“We’re on our way, sis! Let’s go now!” Amethyst barked at everyone who looked somewhat surprised. She then charged north west into the forest. Pearl ran off after her.

“F’amethyst, sit tight, we’re on our way! Nephrite, get eyes on Jasper, and don’t loose her. Aquamarines head north and join up with them!” Pearl ordered everyone on the device, while she chased Amethyst “Slow down, I’m not as fast as you!”

Obsidian looked at Steven and Connie who were still holding the map down. With a smile and a wink, she made off in the direction of Amethyst and Pearl, jumping from one tree to another. Peridot, Steven and Connie were the only ones left behind. Peridot began typing in a few buttons before turning to Steven and Connie.

“Fuse and jump on!” Peridot told them as a loud hum was heard coming from her feet. Steven and Connie took no time in holding hands and fusing to become Stevonnie. Peridot gestured to her back, which she was carrying a back pack with multiple handle straps on it. They jumped on to her back and wrapped their arms around Peridots neck, completely ignoring the backpack, since it didn’t look to be too safe to hold on to. And in a loud roar, Peridots leg enhancers hummed louder and she began to hover above the ground. Before Stevonnie knew it, They and Peridot were already 20 feet above the ground, and flying through the treetops. At some point, they might have passed Amethyst and Pearl, seeing as they’re swiftly going by foot, while Peridot and Stevonnie were cruising around 30 miles an hour in the air, uninhibited by trees and rocks. After a while, all they could hear is the hum of Peridots hover boots, until a loud roar could be heard before them. A lump of dread fell right into both Stevonnie’s and Peridots collective guts.

The scene was worse then either of them could have imagine. The moment they landed, there were 4 corrupted gems now, going up against 1 F’amethyst. Apparently, the sole fighter against the original 3 had been defeated. If Peridot and Stevonie hadn’t arrived in time, she would be gone two. As soon as they jumped down from hanging onto Peridot, Stevonie charged after one of the corrupted gems and made short work of them, while Peridot maintained aerial capabilities, and began to shoot out turquois ooze that seems to harden on impact and prevented the corrupted gems from moving. This started to even the odds, especially now that Opal had emerged from the forest, bow ready in hand. And in a moment, what was once a corrupted gem had turned into a cloud of dust, and a purple gem fell to the snow. And in another brief second, the sole surviving F’amethyst and the newly arrived Obsidian took on the last two corrupted gems. And then it was over, for the most part.

4 F’amethyst corrupted, two poofed but found by one who was clearly shell-shocked, two more in danger of being shattered by Jasper deep into the woods, and one sole survivor, completely exhausted. In total, 6 were bubbled, 2 missing, and two out of commission. This was not boding too well for the Crystal Gems. Opal had unfused so Pearl could bubble the fallen gems, and Amethyst could comfort the clearly shaken sibling. Peridot took readings, while Obsidian did what she does best; sit by and watch. Stevonnie sat against a nearby fallen tree to talk to the other F’amethyst.

“What happened?” Stevonie asked with a worrying tone, and looking around at the devastation of splintered wood and fallen trees. “I know Jasper was big before, and even bigger when she became corrupted, but not even she could have done all of this.”

“I don’t know if you remembered her right nor not.” Said the exhausted F’amethyst, who was only somewhat smaller than Jasper was. “But whatever we fought wasn’t Jasper. Orange, 4 legs, blue spikes, but she wasn’t normal. She was larger than any Jasper or Amethyst I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, when some gems become corrupted, they do sometimes get bigger.” Stevonnie said before being interrupted by the clearly frustrated F’amethyst.

“She was HUGE!” the F’amethyst roared. “I know what Jasper looked like, and I could imagine how big she would be if she was corrupted. But this, this was different. She was more than just corrupted. I don’t know how to explain it!”

Stevonnie looked startled. Steven hung out with the F’amethyst before, and they were always laid back and goofy, despite their large and sometimes intimidating stature. This was new. Whatever she was facing before had her scared. She might be right. Jasper could have evolved into something bigger, and nastier. Corruption was still new to Steven, so this could just be the stages of something much worse to come. And if they don’t stop her soon, Jasper could find a town to destroy. The F’amethyst that Amethyst was trying to calm and comfort had absorbed back into her own gem, something Steven had only seen once or twice. The Gems have the capability of dissolving their physical forms and retreat back into their own gem. The sole fighter Stevonnie was talking too looked on and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Steven. Stevonnie. I think I have to sit this one out. I’m sorry.” The weary F’amethyst said in a low voice.

“It’s ok. You need rest. Leave it to us. We’ll find her.” Stevonnie said to F’amethyst as she looked on at them.

“Just as kind as your mom.” The F’amethyst whispered to Stevonnie before dissolving into her gem. Stevonnie picked up the gem lovingly, as though holding a flower. And out of nowhere, the gem was bubbled.

“Whoa, did we just…I think we did.” Stevonnie said smiling. “Hey guys, look at what I…did”. Stevonnie looked at everyone who was worried about the situation that had unfolded. This was something better left for another time. Stevonnie had never properly bubbled a gem before, and if it was any other situation, everyone would be surprised. But a sense of dread loomed over everything. Stevonnie tapped the top of the bubble, and it vanished back to the temple. Stevonnie looked down at their hands in disbelief.

“Jasper took out 6 Amethyst foot soldiers. They’ve been around longer than anyone else has. They had experience. What do we…?” Stevonnie stopped themselves from going down a particular rabbit hole, one Steven promised Connie he wouldn’t fall into again. “We have each other. And that’s enough. They might have experience in a lot of things, but none of them was actual experience with a corrupted gem. We’ve gone up against tons of them, AND jasper as well! Believe in us, and we’ll make it.”. Stevonnie then held their hands tightly together, warming them in the cold air.

“By the way, Stevonnie, great job bubbling your first gem.” Stevonnie whispered to themselves “Why thank you, Stevonnie. Awesome job bubbling that gem. We make a great...team…I love you.”

Stevonnie looked up at Pearl and Amethyst to see if anyone has a plan. Their eyes then shifted over to a branch where Obsidian was hanging upside-down with what looked to be a deep frown on their face, but ultimately made to look like an upside-down grin. Stevonnie was not amused. Peridot broke their concentration.

“Found them!” Peridot yelped “about 500 meters, that way.” she pointed down the long trail of broken branches and crushed stones. Fear had gripped them all, but Stevonnie began to walk down the trail ahead of them. Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot followed suit, while Obsidian takes up the rear. As they marched on forward, they noticed how quiet it became. After the recent fight earlier, anything afterward would be considered as silence, but this was different. No animals, not wind, no sound. It was unnerving to all within the group. Stevonnie suddenly stopped in their tracks. There was the sound of fluttering that could be heard from above. The Aquamarines finally caught up to them, although not as quietly as Pearl would have liked. Pearl gestured them to come down, and stay quiet. The Aquamarines stayed beneath the treetops, but continued to hover above the ground.

As they marched on, no one spoke a single word. But in Stevonnie’s mind, a constant conversation was being had, where they’re going back and forth about how to deal with Jasper. Stevonnie felt around in their pocket for the small vial of liquid that Peridot had made a week prior. 

“I have never made anything this complex before” Peridot told Steven as he sat and watch Peridot toying around with beakers on the kitchen table. There was no physical lab to do this in, so Dinner was usually eaten on the Livingroom table, which wasn’t so bad for Steven. It reminded him of the past. “If I had all 4 of the diamond’s essence, Then this would be cut and dry. But without that big white clod, I’ll have to get creative. The essence of Pink, Yellow, and Blue Diamond, some of the robinoid goo, water from Roses fountain. Hmm”. Peridot stopped in mid-sentence and thought hard about what could be missing. Then suddenly, Peridot had a sinister smile on her face as she leered at Steven. Steven grew nervous.

“So. Steven, a while ago, did you get to see the “Adventure Time” finale?” Peridot said sinisterly.

“Well, yeah. Me and Connie both did. You and Lapis were there too.” Steven said hesitantly.

“I never asked you this, but what did you think?” Peridot asked, with something sinister gleaming in her eyes

“Well, it was beautiful, but really sad.” Steven replied.

“Yeah, really sad. A shame we don’t get to see more Bubblegum and Marceline hanging out. Laughing. Being there for each other.” Peridot continued. At this point, Steven caught on to what she was trying to do, and ran with it.

“I was really glad that they finally got together.” Steven said, his eyes getting misty.

“Yeah. You know, You and Connie are like them. One plays a musical instrument while wielding a sharp blade. While the other is pink, sweet, and can create life. Real shame Connie doesn’t think so.” Peridot said briefly. This threw Steven for a loop.

“Wait, WHAT?” Steven said, shocked.

“Yeah, heard her and Lappy talking about how you cried. She never liked that you know. She found it annoying.” Peridot said, taking jabs at Stevens self-confidence.

“But…but I always cry at schmaltz…I thought she knew that…” Steven said, tears streaking down his cheek and his heart beating out of his chest.

“Eh, well, she’s growing up. Been talking about some clod named Jeff who has eyes for her. And you know, you’re making it pretty easy for-” Peridot was stopped in her tracks physically when Obsidian leaped down from the ceiling beams above them and onto Peridot, grabbing the empty vial from Peridot and held it against Stevens cheek to catch the tears brought upon by the thought of losing someone close to them. It was only a matter of seconds before the vial was full. Obsidian put a cap on it, and shoved it into Peridots hand.

“You have 24 hours to make, test, and bottle the cure for the corruption. In that time frame if you so much as THINK about Steven in any way shape or form, I will personally have you corrupted and test the cure out on you myself! Is that clear you undercooked goblin!?” Obsidian threatened Peridot in a way she was never threatened before. Peridot make two squeaks as a confirmation. “24. Hours. Go!”

Peridot took the vial and got straight to work while Obsidian turned to a crying Steven.

“come on, buddy. Let’s get you some ice cream and fry bits. No more tears.” Obsidian said kindly as she wrapped an arm around Steven as she led him away from a now terrified and franticly busy Peridot. “Maybe try putting a couple of fry bits on vanilla ice cream. Salt and sweet goes well together. Like you and Connie, and PB and Marci. Things are going to be ok, bud.”

Thinking about how that vial was made, another part of Stevonnie started thinking to themselves.

‘Seriously? She did that? Well, she wasn’t wrong about how fry bits could work well with ice cream, we should try…no about the schmaltz thing. I know how much you love it, and it’s sweet that it makes you cry. Biscuit…got to keep it together. But after all of this, I’m talking to Peri, and you and Obsidian are going to get a bunch of ice cream and fry bits and we’ll have a marathon. We’ll even invite Lapis and Amethyst, just to make Peri mad.’ Stevonnie smiled to themselves. But another thought came to them. ‘I didn’t know Obsidian could have been so nice. I thought she was a prankster like Amethyst, but worse. Well, she does have some of you in her as well. Or just my memories and experiences with you. How you’re caring and somewhat protective. I think she’s the best of us, but still trying to figure themselves out. Maybe hang out with her sometime? Not a bad idea.’

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea either.” Obsidian whispered to them before leaping back up into the trees. Stevonnie wasn’t surprised that Obsidian could hear their thoughts. Nothing could surprise them anymore about Obsidian.

‘It would be nice if maybe Obsidian could kind of keep out of our heads while we’re thinking.’ Stevonnie thought to themselves, just before ducking out of the way and nearly getting hit with a snowball. Before Pearl could say anything, a loud roar could be heard from up ahead. It was a reminder of why they were there in the first place. Opal had fused and charged ahead of them with Obsidian jumping on and holding their ponytail, while Stevonnie turned and jumped on Peridot as she flew ahead of them.

“When we get back. You. Me. Talk.” Stevonnie whispered to Peridot.

“Um, which one am I going to talk to?” Peridot said nervously. No one had a chance to reply because something was hurdling towards them. A F’amethyst. As she flew by, they could hear her saying “Not cool!”

Another moment later, a tree flew past them. And a rock. It had become total bedlam. How could a corrupted Jasper be this strong, and this fast? an answer was found the moment they landed. The Aquamarines who had apparently flew ahead of them were trying to throw trees and rocks at Jasper, who only dodged and blocked them, sending multiple objects flying into the air and in multiple directions. Opal arrived on the scene moments after Stevonnie and Peridot did. What was once a look of worry had turned into a glare of determination. She drew her bow and began to fire multiple shots at Jasper, but it barely made a scratch. Obsidian peered from on top of Opals head and began planning. It only took her a few moments to come up with an idea.

“Oi! wasabi! Lovebirds! Please come to the giant woman, your perfect plan is ready!” Obsidian yelled jokingly. Everyone looked at Jasper who seemingly was kept busy by two Aquamarines, with the third nowhere to be seen. Opal scooped up Stevonnie and Peridot in her hands and lifted them up. “OK, so, conventional weapons seemingly won’t affect her. By the looks of it, the corruption only got worse the longer she was away. We’re going to have to go with the option of flinging these things at her.” She then opened up her cloak to reveal a few bandoliers with multiple vials of corruption cure strapped to them. “Odds are, we’re going to have to go for the gem, which with her bucking about. Opal, you’re going to have to coordinate with the Aqua’s, if that’s even possible. Peridot, Stevonnie and I are going to go play a game of, well, we’re just going to throw these things at her gem till something lands. We good?”

Everyone had a blank look on their faces. Obsidian let out a loud groan.

“Well no one else has any ideas, and it’s not like there’s anyone else had any input so…” Obsidian said defeatedly before hearing a loud explosion from behind. The kind of explosion that could only be done with a pair of rocket fists.

“Oi, orange juice!” A familiar voice was heard from behind. “Care to dance again?”

Garnet was seen, looking very different than she did months ago. She was wearing a red, purple, and blue cape, and large pilot goggles. So many questions were needed to be asked, but the only thing anyone said came from Obsidian.

“Seriously? A cape? She’s copying me! Gems, to war!” Obsidian yelled commandingly. They weren’t going to take orders from Obsidian anytime soon, but the idea of using vials on Jasper's gem seems like a good idea. Since Opal was too big to hold on to the vials gently enough, and Peridot was already flying around Jasper, shooting green ooze to slow her down, it was up to Stevonnie and Obsidian to administer the vials. The Aquamarines, Garnet, and Opal took up all sides of Jasper, and constantly made sure she remained busy. Peridot was circling around Jasper and shooting at her legs to keep her still, but Jasper was moving around too fast to get a proper aim, causing the ground beneath her to become slightly sticky, but not enough to incapacitate. Obsidian had dodged from one side to another, trying to find an opening to toss a vial at her, but she had no luck. And neither did Stevonnie, there was too many things going on for anyone to get a good bead on Jasper's gem. And in an instant, Jasper's attention had frozen on Stevonnie. The air grew tense. Jasper let out a loud bellowing “ROSE!” that echoed throughout the area. Stevonnie froze for an instant. It had been a while since anyone called Steven, or Stevonnie, Rose. This brought a sudden sense of hesitation, in which Stevonnie began to feel like they’re becoming undone.

“No. Stevonnie. Keep it together. Use this. She wants to focus on rose. Then focus on this!” Stevonnie roared, as they generated a shield and threw it at Jasper. This was enough to cause Jasper to ignore the other gems and focus solely on Stevonnie. Jasper let out another loud roar before, Stevonnie took the vial out of their pocket, and chucked it at a small glimmering rock in the middle of Jasper's face. The vial broke upon impact, causing Jasper to shrink, but only a little. This was enough to show that the vials can work, but to stop Jasper, they’re going to need more. Garnet was seen charging for one of Jasper's front legs before one of the Aquamarines shouted at her.

“Don’t go near them. The claws. The spikes. They’re poisonous. Took one of us out already, not sure where she went. Just keep your distance!” One of the Aquamarines shouted at her.

“If I don’t do anything, she’ll get Steven!” Garnet yelled while still going for Jasper's leg.

“Garnet, don’t! Just focus on attacking her back legs! Amethyst, Pearl, unfuse!” Stevonnie yelled out at the other gems while going from one side to another and keeping Jasper's attention. “Aquamarines! Take Jasper's front left leg and pull it down! Amethyst, do the same to her right leg. If we can’t push her down, we’re going to have to pull her down!”

Opal, standing to the side, had Obsidian hanging off the edge of her arrow right before she was going to fire it at Jasper. Apparently, they thought the idea of just shooting Obsidian at Jasper would do the trick. It worked for Peridot. Opal unfused and Amethyst took up to the task of literally pulling Jasper's leg. The Aquamarines took to the other leg and used their wands to pull the other leg from out under her. Garnet and Pearl, without being given anything to do, took it upon themselves to form Sardonyx. Sardonyx used her sledge hammer and knocked down both her back legs like they were a pile of books. And with Jasper pulled to the ground. It was up to Obsidian, who now had all of the vials. And without being asked, Obsidian threw open her cloak, and the vials began to fly off her chest, and landed on the same spot of Jasper's gem. Second by second. Jasper began to shrink, and her thorns were slowly going away. After half a minute of vials bombarding Jasper's face, she had gone back to her normal, angry self.

“Rose you traitor! I will shatter you for what you’ve done to our diamond!” Jasper said furiously, but then grew confused. “The corruption. How? How, Rose!”

Stevonnie looked down at Jasper, tired and exhausted.

“I just poofed a handful of corrupted gems, while also trying to stop you from eating everything, so I’ll just say it plainly.” A tired Stevonnie said as they took a deep breath. “Pink Diamond wanted to protect the earth. Diamonds were having none of that nonsense, so Pink created an OC called Rose Quartz, rebelled against herself, things got bad. Bla bla bla, faked her death, big bright light, almost everything got corrupted. Rose Quartz was Pink D all along. Pause for gasps and affirmation of fringe theories about everything. Does that some things up?”

“What? OC? Pink D? WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Jasper roared before a large boulder landed on top of Jasper's back, causing her to poof back into her now cured gem. Everyone looked up to see a snickering Peridot blowing on one of her fingers.

“Two for Two, Gems! I’m on a roll!” Peridot laughed with a high pitch voice. As she hovered in the air, Sardonyx unfused to show a surprised Garnet looking at Obsidian with cautious curiosity, and Obsidian doing the same. Stevonnie, Amethyst, and Pearl talked towards Jasper's gem that was lying on the ground. Stevonnie knelt down and bubbled the gem, which had finally surprised everyone around them.

“um, yep. First time I’ve ever done that…. I’m surprised too!” Stevonnie said, trying to sound as surprised as Pearl and Amethyst. Garnet and Obsidian wasn’t buying the act but they went along with it anyway. Stevonnie wanted to talk to Garnet. Everyone did. They wanted to know why she was gone for so long. But for now, they all stood in silence as the snow fell all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, end. flip to part two.


End file.
